The present invention relates generally to the field of retrieval of sunken objects and also to the field of securing and lifting devices. Attachment of lifting lines to sunken objects using remote controlled manipulators is one of the most difficult tasks involved in recovering objects from the deep ocean.
Attachment methods used in the past have included the use of power velocity studs, welding, various rigging techniques, toggles, clamps, and drilling, tapping and bolting. Each technique has its advantages and limitations. Some objects such as aircraft fuselages do not readily lend themselves to attaching lift points. It is desirable to rig this type of object for lift by rigging slings or nets around it. This is often a very difficult task if the object is partially buried in mud or sand.